Dead and Gone
by silksoft96
Summary: Edward leaves so Bella changes to the Goth Iz but when Edward comes back can he change Iz even when she has a boyfriend? Rated T for language and my obsessive ways.
1. Bella is Iz now

Note- I don't own Twilight or its characters no matter how much I want to.

Bella's POV

Today is the day, my three month anniversary of the leeches leaving. I missed them for a month then Ami came into my life. Ami got me to open up and I changed to a goth/freak over time. Ami has long black hair to her hips with green and blue highlights. I dyed my hair black and got blood red and gold highlights. We both got a weeping angel tattoos on our arms except Ami's angel was blue/green and mine was red/gold. Ami and I formed a band called Thee Weeping Angels. I played bass and lead vocals. Ami played guitar and vocals for a couple of songs. Since Thee Weeping Angels needed a drummer we put an ad in the paper. Then Raven came in to audition and Ami and I invited her to join Thee Weeping Angels. After Raven accepted she died her hair black with pink and silver highlights and she got a weeping angle tattoo that was pink/silver.

I ran to my car to go to the bar/club called Love is a Pain in the Ass. I love that name. It was so true. I picked up Ami and Ash for a gig we have there and my boyfriend was going to be there.

"Ready, Iz and Ami?" Raven asked.

"Totally!" Ami and I screamed.

I revved up the engine and drove to Love is a Pain in the Ass.

Edward's POV

We're going to back to Forks I get to see my Bella. I can't believe I left her. My whole family was down because we left. Emmett wasn't fun. Rosalie stopped looking the mirror all the time. Carlisle was at work all the time. Esme rarely smiled. Alice stopped being herself and she stopped shopping. Jasper went depressed and that obviously affected everyone. But now we are coming back. I want to see my Bella.

I went to the park and saw Angela. I waved to her and face lit up with surprise.

Damn Iz is not going to be happy. Angela thought. Who is Iz?

"Hey Angela!" I called. "Where is Bella?"

"Bella…don't use that name she is Iz now." Angela told me.

"Huh?" I pretended as I questioned.

"She has a gig at Love is a Pain in the Ass. Be careful, Bella isn't here anymore. She changed into Iz."

I drove to Love is a Pain in the Ass. I walked in and saw a crowd of people chanting for a band called Thee Weeping Angels. Why would Bella be here? I saw confusion on the faces of my siblings, who were here with me. Then two strange girls came on the stage along with Bella but that couldn't be Bella.

This is my first fanfic I have posted so feel free to review and tell me how you feel!


	2. Arizona and Candles

Note- Again I don't own Twilight and I never will…*cry cry*

I am dedicating my story to _Jacob Black Is All MINE_ and _kelsey1593_ who reviewed my story. I love you both!

_Bella/Iz's POV_

As Ami, Raven, and I arrived at Love is a Pain in the A** Raven asked, "What should the theme for tonight be?"

"How 'bout my ex-boyfriend who left me and my boyfriend now?" I suggested.

"Sure." Ami and Raven agreed. They already knew about Edward and how he left me along with my boyfriend now.

Ami, Raven and I walked on stage. Then I saw that leech and his family. I gritted my teeth. Then my mood lifted when I saw Kaleb, my boyfriend, in the crowd cheering for me.

"Hey everybody! Welcome tonight! We are Thee Weeping Angels! Tonight we are going to play songs for you about my ex-boyfriend who left me three months ago and my current boyfriend now. Kaleb come up here!"I talked through the mike. I grabbed Kaleb's hand and pulled him up to the stage. "This is my very hot and smexy boyfriend." Kaleb the grabbed my waist and gave me a passionate kiss. The crowd went awwwww….

"Now have any of you all had someone who says they love you but then they leave?" I asked.

Half of the crowd screamed, "YES!!!!"

"This song is for you have felt that pain

and my ex-boyfriend."

_It took two days  
For me to figure out  
This isn't working out  
But I lost my way_

_I drove all night  
Just to be with you  
But you weren't worth the view  
I got to hit the brakes  
_

_Now you know  
Get up and go  
Arizona, Arizona  
A car wrecked on a highway  
Now you're burning by the side of the road  
_

_Arizona, Arizona  
It's a million miles from Florida  
Now you're history  
I'm stranded  
Get me out  
I'm going home  
_

_Deep in your soul  
Lies a lonely heart  
That only ever pumps_

_For you alone  
And I can't relate  
So I gotta leave you here  
_

_I can breathe without you, dear  
Just start walking away  
Now you know  
Get up and go  
_

_Arizona, Arizona  
A car wrecked on a highway  
Now you're burning by the side of the road  
_

_Arizona, Arizona  
It's a million miles from Florida  
Now you're history  
I'm stranded  
Get me out  
I'm going home  
_

_Tell me how does that video  
With the Grand Canyon  
Screaming at you  
Tell me how does that feel  
_

_To see me when you go by  
It took two days  
For me to figure out  
This isn't working out  
I got to hit the brakes  
_

_Arizona, Arizona  
A car wrecked on a highway  
Now you're burning by the side of the road  
_

_Arizona, Arizona  
It's a million miles from Florida  
Now you're history  
I'm stranded  
Get me out  
I'm going home  
_

_Arizona, Arizona  
A car wrecked on a highway  
Now you're burning by the side of the road  
_

_Arizona, Arizona  
It's a million miles from Florida  
Now you're history  
I'm stranded  
Get me out  
I'm going home_

The crowd screamed for more. I saw the pain in Edward's eyes. I smirked at his pain.

"This next song is dedicated to Ami, Raven, and Kaleb because they helped through my hard times after my ex-boyfriend left because they were my light in a cave."

_The power lines went out__  
__And I am all alone__  
__But I don't really care at all__  
__Not answering my phone__  
__All the games you played__  
__The promises you made__  
__Couldn't finish what you started__  
__Only darkness still remains___

_Lost sight__  
__Couldn't see__  
__When it was you and me___

_Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright___

_Been black and blue before__  
__There's no need to explain__  
__I am not the jaded kind__  
__Playback's such a waste__  
__You're invisible__  
__Invisible to me__  
__My wish is coming true__  
__Erase the memory of your face___

_Lost sight__  
__Couldn't see__  
__When it was you and me___

_Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright___

_One day__  
__You will wake up__  
__With nothing but "you're sorrys"__  
__And someday__  
__You will get back__  
__Everything you gave me___

_Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__I'm beginning to see the light__  
__Blow the candles out__  
__Looks like a solo tonight__  
__But I think I'll be alright_

"Have a nice night everyone! Drink responsibly, don't do drugs, and be careful of good-looking people!" I said.

Ami and Raven screamed at me, "That was totally awesome!"

"Calm down!" I screamed back. I saw Kaleb walking towards me and ran and hugged him.

"I have to do something, babe. I will see you later,okay?" Kaleb said.

"Bye, baby!" I said. Then I kissed him. "Bye girls!"

I ran to my car and got in my Viper I got as a present from Ami and Raven. Both of their dads are super rich.

Edward stopped me. "Let me go home leech!" I hissed at him. I revved up the engine and drove home at 120 mph. Who cares if my dad is the police chief?

What does Edward think? Dun Dun Dun… The songs were Arizona and Candles by Hey Monday. Listen to Hey Monday they are amazing! I don't own the songs by the way! Please review!


	3. Secert Revealed and Edward's Bella

_Note: I own Twilight now! Mwhahahahaha!!! Actually I own a goldfish named Twilight not the actual Twilight saga…*cry cry* _I dedicate this chapter to _Rosie, __Jessica Carlie Cullen_and_Onyona__. _All of them reviewed my second chapter. THANK YOU!!!!

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella, wait Iz, on the stage. I thought Bella didn't sing…

'_What's with Bella's outfit?!?'_ thought Alice.

'_Whoa Bella has changed cool tattoo! I wonder if Carlisle would let me get one…'_ Emmett thought.

I whispered to Emmett, "Carlisle would never let you get one."

Bella continued talking then I saw her bring a guy on stage and then Bella said, "This is my hot and smexy boyfriend." Then Kaleb kissed her. Dammit I should be kissing her not Kaleb!

Bella started singing a song about me leaving her called Arizona. Does she really hate me this much now? Bella briefly looked at me and saw my pain and she smirked. Bella smirking! At my own pain!

Bella started sing another song about her friends Ami and Raven along with her _boyfriend_ Kaleb.

Time and pain hit me in the face. I noticed Bella walking to her car. She had gotten rid of her old truck and got a black Viper. I tried to stop Bella but she glared at me coldly and said, "Let me go leech!" Bella ran to her car and drove off. How could Bella do that?

Before I could ran after Bella Jasper and Emmett grabbed my arm. Jasper hissed so low for only vampires to hear, "Don't go. A human is watching."

I looked around and saw one of Bella's band members glaring at me. She had black hair with pink and silver highlights. She walked towards me and whispered, "Stay away from Iz, little Eddie. You would be surprised what we nasty rumors we could spread about your family. I'm sure some little bloodsuckers would be mad."

'_Damn I never knew Edward was this hot but still I being a true friend to Iz and he is also a vampire not a good trait.'_ Raven thought.

Then another band member's thoughts reached me, 'Go Raven you teach the leech! I, the awesome Ami, would have done the same thing! Even if that mind-reader vamp is so very hot and smexy! Bad thoughts Ami! I'm a good friend! Wait a second… if he reads minds is he reading my mind right now… in that case…**YOU ARE EVIL EDWARD YOU BROKE IZ'S HEART AND SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU ANYMORE!!MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **Dang it Raven is leaving without me!'

Ami is weird…why is she Iz's friend? But why is Iz like this? I walked to my car and drove to Iz's house. I climbed to her window and saw her sleeping. Iz mumbled, "Edward go away I don't need you. I have Kaleb. I have Ami and Raven. Go away don't touch me! Stay away leech!"

I froze. Bella doesn't want me anymore… Well I'm going to do everything to get her back. Starting tomorrow at school. I will do anything. Iz will become Bella again and she will be mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward is very possive… He is going to be evil for awhile… MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!...sorry I'm high off of cookies and skittles. Please review and what not! Time to go eat more skittles! Sour skittles are EVIL!!!


End file.
